


【圈套｜飛唐】日常：約會

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: *閒扯小短打*甜蜜歡樂的唐毅X孟少飛，OOC注意*特別注意：有《陳情令》劇情暗示，沒有提到劇中角色人名，但有借用背回家的梗，有看劇可以增加樂趣，沒有看劇也不影響閱讀~





	【圈套｜飛唐】日常：約會

唐毅和孟少飛都帶點工作狂的性格，彼此也都知道對方的執著，很少互相干涉工作上的事，然而兩個人作為伴侶在一起生活，相愛是相愛，還是需要一點氛圍的調劑來維繫感情，兩人便說好要排假去約會，體驗一把熱戀情侶的甜蜜感。

這天正兩人的約會日，早已說好要去九份，而且是兩天一夜的小旅行，原因只是孟少飛想對著北海岸吃芋圓和看夜景，早上孟少飛睡眼惺忪地下樓，唐毅已經把早餐準備的七八成

「寶貝你醒啦！」唐毅的頭髮不似平常上班時高高梳起，散落在額前更顯得溫柔，他正把餐盤放到桌上，見孟少飛下樓來，便彎起眉眼湊過去

「嗯……早安！」

孟少飛本來還半夢半醒地想撲上去，但眼角餘光看到放在客廳地上的行李袋，忽然想起今天的大事，瞬間從夢中醒來

「喔耶今天要去玩！」

「對對對，去玩，快點來吃飯！」唐毅準備接住孟少飛的手又收回去

唉呀，口氣聽起來有點失望呢，孟少飛這麼想著，又掛到唐毅脖子上，照著臉親了好幾下，待分開後，唐毅把孟少飛掉到肩上的睡衣領子拉回去

「寶貝，你這樣不可以。」

「什麼不可以？」

唐毅又把手移到他胸前輕摸兩把，接著湊近他耳畔邊吹著氣邊說

「寶貝，你這樣我們今天可不能出門了。」

孟少飛聞言，趕忙坐到桌邊切他的培根，惹的唐毅笑出來，又回到廚房把咖啡沖好加上牛奶，忙了一陣才坐下來一起吃飯。

早飯過後兩人又膩歪一陣，接近中午兩人才打理好準備出發，司機帶他們到火車站，唐毅本想直接開車到目的地，孟少飛卻嫌棄這樣沒有出遊的感覺，非要坐火車，一向寵溺他的唐毅也就答應了。

到達車站買好票坐上車，孟少飛像小孩子一樣坐在位子上東張西望

「唐毅唐毅前面那一大片種的東西是什麼？」

「哇喔唐毅你看那個房子蓋得好醜！」

「欸唐毅你看今天人好少車上好多空位！」

這時候列車服務員推著販賣小零食的推車過來，孟少飛拉拉唐毅的衣角，雙眼閃著亮晶晶的光芒看著他

「唐毅我覺得現在應該要喝一罐可樂！」

孟少飛還知道車上不可大聲喧嘩，所以音量不大，但聽在唐毅耳裡更像充滿期待的撒嬌，鬼使神差就買了一罐可樂

「哪，只可以喝一罐喔！」唐毅還貼心的幫忙打開瓶子遞過去

「好耶！」

孟少飛咕嚕嚕幾下喝掉半瓶，爽快地打個嗝，又繼續好奇的邊東張西望邊小聲連番叫喚去了。

兩人下了火車又換公車，唐毅沒試過這麼「平凡」的出遊方式，看著公車慢慢開上山腰，車上摩肩接踵，笑語雜沓，頗覺新鮮，也不覺得特別遠，很快就來到目的地。

唐毅預先打過電話，他們走到門口時，民宿老闆已經在門口等待，把他們接進門，交了鑰匙，又說明各種設備的位置、用法，還簡單介紹一些附近景點後，老闆便先行離去。

「唐毅！快快快我們去吃芋圓！」孟少飛興高采烈拖著唐毅就要出門

「好好好！」唐毅把隨身背包整理好自己揹著，牽著孟少飛出門去

兩人來到一家頗負盛名的芋圓店，這家店口味眾多，更兼位於高點，坐在座位上就可以看到北海岸，觀光客絡繹不絕，兩人排了一陣子才順利進店，店裡人聲嘈雜，兩人端著碗選了個窗邊角落坐下，孟少飛忙著看風景，唐毅在旁細心地把桌子、餐具都擦乾淨。孟少飛自己點的吃了兩口，湯匙就伸進唐毅的碗裡

「欸唐毅我覺得你比較好吃耶！」從唐毅碗裡撈一顆芋圓放進嘴裡

「不是一樣的東西嗎？」唐毅笑出聲來

「可是我覺得你的看起來比較甜啊！」說著又撈一顆

「那我跟你換？」唐毅伸手想把碗對調

「不要！我就是要吃你的！」孟少飛攔住他的手「我就是覺得你那邊的比較好吃啦！」

唐毅本來就因為出遊約會心情很好，被他的話逗得更愉快，笑著揉揉孟少飛的頭頂「你真的是！」

「怎樣？」

「可愛！」唐毅也從孟少飛碗裡撈了兩顆芋圓

「那當然哈哈哈哈哈！」

兩人就這樣互相撈對方碗裡的芋圓來吃，生生把吃甜點變成玩甜點，直到對方碗裡空空如也，才結束這個幼稚又充滿戀愛滋味的遊戲。

孟少飛吃到心心念念的芋圓，繼續在老街上穿梭，雖然不是假日，但觀光客川流不息，兩人走在有些侷促的石板街道上，時不時要避開攤販和人流，唐毅緊緊牽著孟少飛，孟少飛興高采烈地一路上東看西看，大抵就是一些小玩具、小飾品、小零食等等，在以前會被唐毅視為小垃圾的東西，但孟少飛顯然興致高昂

「哇喔！唐毅你看這個！」經過一家賣木製品的小店，孟少飛拿起一把木劍在空中比劃

「這個要做什麼？」

「玩啊！你看很帥耶！」

「你是三歲？」

「可以給紅葉的小孩玩啊！」

「才懷孕五個月，還不知道是男是女呢。」

「是男是女都可以玩啊！女俠也是很帥啊！」

「好好，你說的都對。」

「那我要買！」

「……不要。」

「為什麼！可以送給紅葉耶！」

「你會自己拿來玩。」

「對沒錯！不對！我要送給紅葉啦！」

唐毅看著孟少飛饒富興致的擺弄那把木劍，感覺自己像帶著一個小朋友出門，然而對眼前這個小朋友，他一生都沒辦法不寵不愛不順從。

「如果你自己要玩，那就買！」唐毅忽然想逗逗他

「啊？什麼？」孟少飛一瞬間沒理解

「我說，」唐毅拉過他，握握他的手「如果是孟少飛小朋友想要玩，那我願意買啊！」

「好啊！那我要這把！」

兩人依照這個模式一路玩下去，孟少飛在前面挑，唐毅就在後面付帳，買了一堆小掛飾、小蓋碗、小手鍊、小擺件、小扇子；沿路還拚命吃，什麼蝦球、香腸、鹽水雞、油蔥粿，孟少飛放開肚皮把逛街玩成吃街，直到日頭落山，才終於站在老街下方的觀景台，心滿意足地邊咬著麻糬，邊欣賞腳下的北海岸。

夕陽勘勘落盡，四周的群壑已陷入一片深青的暝色中，遠方水光連天，在最後一抹餘暉裡閃耀著粼粼的金芒。唐毅坐在一旁，凝視著孟少飛微微泛著粉紅的臉頰，殘陽的金光更把他的臉頰照得更加通紅，這時孟少飛正好轉過身來與唐毅對視，那雙永遠澄澈的大眼裡盡是歡愉的光彩，在那透亮的眼眸中，更有唐毅的倒影。

「唐毅，你的眼睛好亮喔！裡面有我耶！」

「你的眼睛裡也有我。」

「那當然！都是你！」孟少飛笑起來，彎彎的眉眼在夕照裡更加柔和

突如其來的情話讓唐毅幾乎要跳起來，即使過去這麼久，孟少飛撩人的本事一點都沒有退步，反而更加精進，當年被說「太嫩」的孟少飛，現在都可以若無其事的逗弄他了，唐毅受用的摟過他，在蒼茫的暮色裡輕輕吻他的額頭和眼角，最後在一片黯淡裡接吻。

天色完全暗下來，兩人牽著手慢慢沿著老街走回住處，路上的店家都已經在收拾準備打烊，只剩下幾家營業到深夜的茶館

「少飛，你還要買東西回去吃嗎？」

「不要了，路上吃太多了，晚一點看完電視再來吃消夜！」

「嗯。」

行程是唐毅安排過的，還配合孟少飛看連續劇的習慣，最近孟少飛被他們隊裡鈺琦影響，迷上一齣古裝劇，直說如果可以像那樣拿著劍飛來飛去，或是用根笛子就能操縱許多幫手，抓犯人不知道有多帥多輕鬆呢！唐毅開始沒甚麼興趣，被孟少飛強迫了幾天，也莫名其妙就隨意地看下去，成為他們固定的娛樂。

兩人回到民宿洗過澡，就坐在房間外民宿老闆精心搭建的大陽台上，拿著平板電腦看劇，這個陽台幾乎可以算一個小觀景區，一排椅子對著大窗，可以看到海岸；一排桌椅在裏頭，還放著泡茶用的小台桌，兩人坐在裏頭的桌椅邊，孟少飛把平板架好，唐毅一向不是很認真看劇情，這會兒坐在茶桌邊泡茶，孟少飛扭過頭來正好看見熱氣蒸騰起來，讓他像是包裹在雲霧裡，配著陽台上古色古香的原木裝潢，還真有點仙人的樣子

「唐毅，你這樣好像神仙喔！」

「哪有。」

「有啊！你看你旁邊都是霧！」

「是喔。」

「欸你真的很像這個主角耶！都這麼冷淡！」

「只對你好就好。」

「哦！你現在是在撩我嗎？」

「我這麼喜歡你，你說是就是啊！」

「嘿嘿嘿，唐公子，我知道你喜歡我，但還沒演完，不讓你撩！」

孟少飛說完又轉回頭去了，唐毅無奈的笑一笑，端來一杯晾好的茶遞給他，又坐到他身邊，讓他像平常一樣靠著自己的肩膀看劇，直到播完兩人才起身

「啊！又要等好幾天了！唐毅，我們現在要做什麼？」

「都好。可以出去吃消夜，也可以留在房間裡休息啊！」

「想吃消夜！」

「嗯。」

雖是夏季，山上的夜晚還是有些涼，唐毅幫兩人都披上一件薄外套，才牽著孟少飛出門去。

兩人走在闃黑靜謐的老街道路上，四周杳無人語，只偶爾有一兩聲貓叫，整條街道上方點起兩排長串的圓形紅燈籠，把青石地板映出淺淺的紅色光芒，唐毅和孟少飛信步其上，拖著兩條長長的人影

「唐毅，你看我們現在像不像修行的仙人？」

「結伴去吃消夜的仙人？」

「吼！你真的是很不浪漫耶！我們要去行俠仗義啊！說不定等一下會有什麼妖魔鬼怪出現啊！」

「那如果出現妖魔鬼怪怎麼辦？」

「那當然是要一起打敗他啊！你應該武功很高強耶！」

「為什麼？」

「沒有表情的角色武功都很高強啊！」

「……最好是。」

「真的啦！這種角色就是要負責打架啊！」

「那表情很多的角色呢？」

「嗯……負責吹笛子跟可愛！」

「……好。」

這時忽然從旁邊竄出一隻貓，迅捷的跳下攤販的雜物堆，橫穿過街道，一溜煙跑得沒影，嚇的孟少飛躲到唐毅身後

「什麼東西什麼東西！」

「貓。」

「喔！」孟少飛回到唐毅身側「我還以為真的是妖怪咧！」

「你這麼弱是要怎麼行俠仗義？」

「哎呀！反正我有很高強的道侶啊！我指揮你打架就好！」

「……你說的都對。」

兩人來到茶館門口，推門進店，裡頭只有兩桌人，都安靜喝著茶，偶爾交談幾句，夾雜小小的笑聲。唐毅拉著孟少飛挑了最裡頭的位子坐下，這個座位算是半露天的形式，窗框用木條鑲嵌，且沒有設置玻璃，只有面向外的一排設置兩個座位，由於位置高，夏夜裡涼風習習，全不覺悶熱，遠方就是海岸，漁船的燈火、沿岸的路燈、月色下銀亮的波光交映，景致極好。

兩人點了幾個簡單小菜和啤酒，肩並肩靠在一起，配著夜景邊吃消夜邊喝酒還邊聊天，從唐毅的公司營運講到孟少飛的警局八卦，再講到剛才看的劇情，天南地北隨意輕鬆的胡扯，在小茶樓的那一方角落裡，彷彿真是遺世而獨立的仙人，笑看紅塵的春去秋來，彼此相守到地老天荒。

孟少飛喝了兩三瓶啤酒又飽餐一頓，再加上路程奔波，又玩耍了半天，漸漸有些昏昏欲睡，手上還抓著筷子就靠在唐毅肩膀直點頭，唐毅垂首瞧見頸間泛著些許粉色的臉頰，還有顫個不停的睫毛，好笑又帶點心疼

「少飛、少飛？」唐毅伸手拍拍孟少飛的頭

「嗯？喔……唐毅……我好睏……」孟少飛蹭了蹭，打算繼續耍賴

「乖，我們回去睡覺了！走吧！」

唐毅請店員來結好帳，便拉著孟少飛站起身，緊緊攙好直往下滑的身軀，勉強走幾步，孟少飛便不動了

「怎麼啦？回去休息啦！」

「可是我喝醉了，太睏走不動啦……」

「那怎麼辦啊？」唐毅看看孟少飛，眼中雖泛著疲憊，但仍澄瑩明凈，便心知肚明的明知故問

「那你背我啊！」

孟少飛雙眼被酒氣一蒸，還透著瀲灩的水光，此時這一對大眼正殷殷企盼地盯著唐毅，盯得人心神蕩漾

「好。」唐毅說著便屈膝微蹲，弓起背脊

孟少飛跳上唐毅的背，緊緊攀著他脖頸處，雙腳也夾在他臀側，唐毅背著孟少飛出了茶樓，小心翼翼的踩在青石階梯上，倒是不擔心孟少飛滑下去，畢竟從頸上傳來的力道就更可以肯定，他的寶貝可清醒著呢。

「唐毅，是不是很重？我還是下來好了……」孟少飛看唐毅走得很慢，也有點不忍心，終於還是開口

「沒事，你抓好。」

「真的沒關係嗎？我看你走很慢……」

「我是怕走太快把你摔下去啊！你放心，道侶都背不動我還怎麼修仙？」

「哈哈哈有道哩！那你要好好訓練呀！」

「是是是！那拜託孟公子要抓好！」

「好呀！」孟少非說罷更收緊手臂，還將臉埋進唐毅間窩裡

夜已沉黑，寂靜狹窄的石板路上，只剩下唐毅穩定而規律的足音，還有孟少飛細細小小又心滿意足的笑聲。

\--完

芋圓真好吃，尤其是可以看到北海岸那一家

裡面提到的茶館開到凌晨一點，有想旅遊的可以諮詢XD


End file.
